


Chocolates

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Underage - Freeform, age gap, no sex just boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Severus watches Draco eat some chocolate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Chocolates

"Would you quit that lip smacking? It's ruddy annoying and ungentlemanly," Severus scowled. He thought he might love the boy, but he was certainly an insufferable brat.

Draco smacked his lips together again as he withdrew a finger from his mouth, having just placed a piece of gooey chocolate on his tongue. It was just the way he ate chocolates. His mother and always thought it was adorable when he was growing up, and his father consistently threatened to disallow him sweets if he insisted on eating them so. His pink tongue peeked out between his lips, catching a bit of escaped chocolate.

Severus could not tear his eyes away and decided that the lip-smacking was music to his ears if the accompanying visuals could do that to his cock.


End file.
